1. Field of the Invention
A mounting assembly capable of being temporarily positioned or substantially permanently installed and specifically structured to support a colonic irrigation apparatus in a manner which allows a supply container and monitoring device thereof to be adjustably positioned in a relative vertical orientation to one another and to the user of the apparatus during the irrigation process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Colonic irrigation is a well known medical treatment and is utilized not only in the case of conventional enemas wherein irrigating fluid is introduced through the anis end of the rectum, but also in the case of irrigation through surgically provided openings into other parts of the colon. Such is the case in colostomy patients. In providing such irrigation or flushing treatment, for the purpose of evacuating fecal matter, the degree of discomfort and length of the ordeal, using certain prior art apparatus and techniques is significant.
Prior art treatment has been found to be particularly disagreeable for those requiring irrigation of the intestine directly into the colon through the aforementioned surgically provided opening referred to herein as the stoma. Such stomas are formed from the end of a shortened colon after the end has been secured to a opening in the stomach wall and anchored to the stomach wall for clear access thereto.
Prior art equipment designed to introduce irrigating fluid into the colon of a colostomy patient is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,235 to Marsan. Such equipment conventionally includes a supply bag or container for irrigating fluid, a flexible tube or conduit to convey liquid from the bag to the stoma by means of a stoma cone or introduction device through which liquid is directly applied into the colon; a clip or like structure to regulate flow of irrigating fluid through the tube and a discharge device to catch the backflow of evacuated fecal matter when the cone is removed from the stoma.
While prior art equipment in systems of the type described above are operable to accomplish flushing or evacuation of the colon, prior art systems of the type referred to above are generally recognized, especially by patients having colonical treatment, as having certain disadvantages. Such disadvantages relate not only to the degree of discomfort and length of time to accomplish such treatment but also to the proper mounting or placement of the flushing apparatus by what may be referred to as auxiliary equipment. Such equipment is used to support the irrigating apparatus so that the patient may accomplish the intended operation of the irrigating apparatus in the most efficient manner.
Preferably, such auxiliary equipment includes a mounting assembly capable of movably and/or adjustably mounting and positioning various components of the irrigating assembly, namely the supply container and a monitoring device, in proper position relative to one another and at a level, relative to the patient or user of the apparatus which accomplishes the most effective operation of the irrigating apparatus. The irrigating apparatus or device referred to hereinafter is preferably of the type of irrigating apparatus disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,382. Utilizing such equipment, it should be apparent that the supply container should be properly positioned for allowing gravity flow of the irrigating liquid therefrom through a flexible conduit to a monitoring device or apparatus. The monitoring device of the type referred to in the above noted patent should be properly positioned and in some embodiments horizontally oriented for easy detection of information relating to the direction of flow of the irrigating liquid and the development of peristaltic action in the intestine being irrigated. Further, both of the aforementioned components of the irrigating assembly should be properly positioned so as to allow depending orientation of the remaining portion of the conduit and the introduction element or stoma cone attached to the distal extremity thereof.